At present, in order to guarantee a good match between a vehicle bumper and a light (taillight or headlight of the vehicle), as well as a rear door of the vehicle in case of a rear bumper, a bracket is usually directly positioned and installed onto a body (or structure) of the vehicle before installing the bumper on the bracket. In such an assembling manner, the bracket is vertically positioned with respect to the vehicle body, and the rear bumper is vertically positioned with respect to the bracket. To increase the strength of the bracket and ensure the supporting effect, the bracket and side brackets of the taillight are usually made into a one-piece structure, through a rear or front part and a lateral part made as a one-piece structure. However, it often turns out that the light and the bumper skin are poorly matched, so it is necessary to provide an adjustable bracket to adjust the clearance between the bumper skin and the light. The one-piece structured bracket can hardly be adjusted separately by a single part of the bracket for instance the rear/front part of the bracket due to its deformation. Thus, how to achieve the supporting function of a plastic bracket and meanwhile make it adjustable separately is an urgent problem to be solved. The present invention develops a new plastic bumper bracket to solve the above problem.